Fotografías
by Hikari Walker Suede
Summary: Una chica, una cámara y muchos nadadores. Será testigo del amor que vive pero no se dice... Aun. Pasen y lean :3 Occ. MakoHaru, ReiGisa y SouRin :D


Oasjasojaoajsoajsoajs xD Bueno... aquí llego con una nueva historia. Si ya sé que debí actualizar donde me quedé pendiente pero, así es esto de repente llegan las historias y pues una no puede dejar pasarlo... Creo que me divertiré mucho escribiendo esta historia que se desarrollará con el tiempo, solo espero que puedan darle una oportunidad ya que, como a toda escritora sus opiniones y comentarios me alimentan :'3

Como todo lo que escribo de Free! va para mi Andy-nee! que me echa porras siempre :'3 Te amokoto con todo mi Makokoro

_**Disclaimer: Free! No me pertenece (RinHarus den gracias :v no habría nada de eso si fuera mio) es de Koji Oji y KyoAni**_

* * *

><p>Un nuevo año escolar iniciaba para el Instituto Iwatobi y con él, la incursión de nuevos integrantes para los diferentes clubes quienes elegirían entrar al que mejor les acomodara a sus gustos y aficiones. Los integrantes veteranos de cada uno de estos planeaba la manera de atraer "carne fresca" cómo solían llamarles muchos presidentes a los novatos.<p>

El club de Natación no era la excepción, Haruka Nanase y Makoto Tachibana se graduaban ese año y si nadie pedía admisión, lo más probable sería que se disolviera; cosa que entristecía a Nagisa, Reí y Kou.

-Este año nuestra presentación debe ser espectacular-decía el rubiecito agitando los brazos con su característica energía.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué hacer?-intervino el de ojos violaceos-debe ser algo hermoso también para qué lleguen integrantes por montones.

-Yo, yo sé...-la mano de la mánager del club se levantaba para hacerse notar pero los chicos seguían sumergidos en el mar de ideas.

-Uhmmm... Es cierto qué debe ser atractivo y divertido para llamar la atención pero, que no sea algo vergonzoso-se oyó decir del capitán-¿tú que opinas Haru-chan?-volteó la mirada al azabache sentado a su lado.

-Debe haber agua-fue la corta respuesta del nadador de Free Style. Los demás rieron ya que se esperaban algo así de Haru.

-Ahhhh... Yo sé- gritó la Matsuoka menor en su desesperado intento porque le hicieran caso, consiguiéndolo con éxito. Ahora que tenía la atención sobre ella dudó unos segundos-Pu-Pues yo opino que deberían presentarse con sus trajes de baño haciendo una rutina con sus estilos de nado, así mientras yo doy una breve explicación de lo qué hacemos en el club y nuestros logros, los demás quedarán impresionados con su musculatura-la chica empezaba a delirar-digo... Con su impecable actuación-los cuatro chicos la miraron serios.

-Eso sólo funcionaría con usted Kou-San-Rei conocía la debilidad de su mánager. Más bien, todos la conocían.

-Pero... Suena divertido hay que intentarlo ¿qué podría pasar?-el entusiasta Nagisa estaba bastante de acuerdo.

-Supongo qué estaría bien-el tono de voz del castaño no sonaba seguro pero dibujó una sonrisa de todas formas, sabía qué Kou era necia y no descansaría hasta qué todos aceptaran.

-Bien-la sonrisa de la pelirroja se había ensanchado, sólo faltaban Haruka y Rei por aceptar

-¿ustedes qué dicen?- esperaba que sus respuestas fueran positivas.

-Me da pereza-el ojiazul se negó al principio, pero nada que un soborno con caballa no arreglara así que terminó por aceptar.

-Creo que no me queda más opción-dijo el peliazul acomodándose los lentes- Además podré lucir lo hermoso de mi estilo Mariposa-una sonora risa acompañó su declaración.

-¡Perfecto!- la mirada escarlata brilló-10 minutos antes de iniciar la práctica ensayaremos la entrada y lo qué dirán. La presentación es en dos días. Mañana traeré la formación y los diálogos-en realidad la chica estaba entusiasmada.

Terminaron la práctica y se fueron a sus casas. Los días de ensayo pasaron y a unos minutos de la presentación Kou les hacía algunas recomendaciones tras bambalinas. Aun dudaban de la preparación de su número pues habían visto el cortometraje del club de cine, el cual, dejó impresionado a Haru. Con un "Confiemos en Kou" del capitán, recobraron la seguridad.

-Todo saldrá bien, sólo háganlo cómo lo ensayamos-la pelirroja les daba todo el ánimo posible-no se pongan nerviosos... Ya, ya vamos-en el recinto sonaba el llamado para el club de natación.

Kou se colocó en el estrado, dio una pequeña reseña de lo duro pero gratificante que había sido formar el club.

-Soy la manager del equipo de Natación, Matsuoka- y comenzó el espectáculo-Y me acompañan ¡El Tesorero!-de repente en una ágil pirueta apareció el rubiecito que descubrió su torso hábilmente.

-Segundo Año, Nagisa Hazuki. ¡Mi especialidad es la brazada de pecho!- agitaba los brazos como si estuviera poniendo en práctica su estilo- Mi Mejor punto son los músculos de las pantorrillas, definitivamente-dibujando una enorme sonrisa.

-¡El Vice capitán!-Anunció la pelirroja y Haruka hizo acto de presencia descubriendo también su bien anatomía quedando solo en su amado traje de baño.

-Haruka Nanase, de tercer año-de igual manera simulaba estar nadando-mi especialidad es el estilo libre. Mi mejor punto: los tríceps-se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, muy internamente le emocionaba.

-¡El Secretario!-en un hermoso salto auto descrito por él, el peliazul realizó su entrada y haciendo lo mismo que sus amigos arrojó su chamarra por los aires.

-¡Rei Ryugazaki de segundo año! Mi especialidad es el nado de mariposa. ¡Mi mejor punto son los deltoides y bíceps!- estaba desempeñando muy bien su papel. Seguramente se habría aprendido la teoría de la actuación.

-¡Y el Capitán!- el castaño entró corriendo y se paró viendo hacia el telón, acto seguido descubrió su amplia espalda. Moría de pena.

-Makoto Tachibana de tercero. Mi especialidad es la brazada de espalda. ¡Mi mejor punto: Los músculos de la espalda!-se podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba el chico hasta las orejas pero aun así se esforzaba representando su estilo para sincronizarse con sus compañeros.

Muchos de los chicos sintieron envidia y varias chicas se habían escandalizado, algunas se habían emocionado pero hubo una en especial qué quedó impactada con la presentación qué dio cada uno. Tanto, qué no se dio cuenta de que había fotografiado cada momento, sobre todo la sonrisa de aquel chico Castaño "cómo podía dejar pasar algo así" pensó. Todos esos chicos en si eran una bomba, tenía qué ver todo eso de cerca.

Había pasado ya un día de la presentación y los 5 esperaban entusiasmados a qué alguien cruzara por aquella puerta que daba a la piscina y pidiera ser el 5 nadador del club. Sin embargo, no llegó nadie. Las caras de desilusión de Kou, Rei y Nagisa se hicieron presentes.

-No se preocupen chicos-decía el ojiverde mientras les sonreía para confortarlos-en el momento menos esperado, llegarán-los desilusionados chicos cambiaron el semblante y la práctica dio inicio. A la par, alguien avanzaba despreocupadamente hacía las instalaciones del club, abrió la puerta y se paró a orillas de la alberca con una pose de autosuficiencia; aprovechando la distracción de la mánager qué tomaba los tiempos y qué los 4 nadadores estaban concentrados en sus carriles. Carraspeó para llamar la atención, cuando la obtuvo comenzó.

-Soy Tsukiyama Yui- el viento le meció la negra cabellera y las orillas de su falda. Se señaló en el pecho, una cámara fotográfica le colgaba del cuello-y quiero ser la fotógrafa de su club- una sonrisa retadora se dibujó al momento qué señalaba hacia la alberca.

-¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!-fue la reacción de todos. Bueno, había llegado un nuevo integrante pero no de la forma en que esperaban.

* * *

><p>No odien a mi beba antes de tiempo plz! :'3 sé que es cortito pero quiero probar si esta historia es aceptada para poder dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación<p>

Nos vemos beibis :'3 Kissumis

Reviews?


End file.
